


Too Close

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor decides to slay the dragons assailing the already-suffering village of Sahrnia in the Emprise du Lion. She nearly gets herself killed in the process, however, and Solas receives a taste of how deeply he cares for her when he almost loses her forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "I Almost Lost You Kiss".

There were very few things to Solas’s recollection that made his heart seize so violently as it was at the moment; fighting the dragon seemed a foolish endeavor in the first place: better suited to Nevarrans who favored the pastime, or adventurers looking to make names for themselves, but Solas had allowed himself to be swayed by the Inquisitor once again.

She’d argued that it was a detriment to the safety of the people of Sahrnia, and hadn’t they suffered enough already? The Highland Ravager was aptly named, however; the fight was taxing and brutal, and there was little room to maneuver. Lavellan did not usually find herself cornered, but the beast had turned its eyes from Cassandra and to the elf instead, and when he saw her slump to the ground, the world seemed to dissolve into nothing but sheer, white terror that sunk its claws deep into him until it consumed all of his focus.

He didn’t even feel the tears streaming down his cheeks until he was at her side, magic pouring from his fingertips: checking for signs of life and refusing to believe otherwise. Her gasp was loud, but perhaps one of the most blissful sounds Solas had ever heard; she coughed violently as she sat up in the snow, and just as her lips parted to ask why he looked so broken, he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, breaths shuddering in his lungs as heart-wrenching sobs eventually transformed into sobs of relief.

"It’s okay," she attempted to calm him once their lips parted, though he refused to pull away for a long while. "I’m fine." Solas could find no words to answer her, though; he instead pressed kisses to her eyelids, the tip of her nose, the corners of her mouth: tacitly begging her never to do anything like that ever again. 


End file.
